AstroblastFan5 Productions
NOTE: This is a dream logo, so you can‘t see it in real life. Background: AstroblastFan5 Productions was a production company of the AstroblastFan5 franchise, founded in 1972. Some logos can be found in Scratch. 1st Logo (1981-2015) TBA 2nd Logo (1984-1991) TBA 3rd Logo (1986-1989) TBA 4th Logo (1989) TBA 5th Logo (1995-2008) TBA 6th Logo (2006-2016) Nickname: “The AstroblastFan5 All-Stars” Logo: We see the AstroblastFan5 character(s) on a square (with an outline), with the word “AstroblastFan5“ (depending which colour is used) which is the same as the current logo. This logo looks similar to the current 2005-present AstroblastFan5 logo. Depending which colour style used. There are characters found on this logo: * Comet and Red (The AstroblastFan5 Show, season 1 of The Red and Comet Show) * Red (The AstroblastFan5 Show, season 1 of The Bird Brothers, season 1 of Mugman vs Red) * Comet (The AstroblastFan5 Show, season 1 of The Astroblast Friends) * Chuck (season 2 of The Bird Brothers) * Red and Chuck (Red and Chuck, season 3 of The Bird Brothers) * Saiorse and Stella (episodes 16, 23 and 28 of The AstroblastFan5 Show) * Delete and Digit (season 1 of The Delete and Digit Show) * Red, Chuck and Bomb (season 4 of The Bird Brothers) * Elmo (Elmo Dies) * Cyborg Comet (The AstroblastFan5 Show: Haunted House of Horror) * Peppa Pig (season 1 and 2 of The Anti-Peppa Pig Show) * SpongeBob (Sesame Sponge) FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the closing theme of the TV show. Availability: Extremely rare. It was seen on The AstroblastFan5 Show, The Red and Comet Show, season 1, 2, 3 and 4 of The Bird Brothers, season 1 of Mugman vs Red, season 1 of The Astroblast Friends, Red and Chuck, season 1 of The Delete and Digit Show, Elmo Dies, The AstroblastFan5 Show: Haunted House of Horror, season 1 and 2 The Anti-Peppa Pig Show and Sesame Sponge. Scare Factor: None. 7th Logo (September 18, 2016-) Nickname: "Comet and Red" Logo: On a white background, Red (from Angry Birds) flies and jumps on the AstroblastFan5 logo which has a different shape and Comet (from Astroblast) skids, jumps on top of the logo and blinks. Variants: * On Eat Chocolate with Edd and episode 9 of The AstroblastFan5 Show, the logo is still. * On Pingu & Friends, co-produced by Mattel Creations, there is no Comet and Red. This variant is ultra rare. * On several episodes of The AstroblastFan5 Show, Saoirse and Stella replaces Comet and Red. * For strange reason, this logo plastered over the Samuel Kosch Television logo. This is due to a poor plaster job. Also, this was seen on some DecodeTV airings of season 2 of Mugman vs Red. * On season 2 of The Delete and Digit Show, Delete and Digit replaces Comet and Red. * On Doraemon Comes to Comet and Red’s House, after this logo is finished, Doraemon comes over to the logo. Doraemon says “Guys, what do you think of coming to both of you’s house?”, then Comet says “That was great.”. * On The Romano Family Quartet Show, the characters from the show replaces Comet and Red; and the rest (except the characters) looks a bit different. FX/SFX: Red flying and jumping, Comet skidding, jumping on the top and blinking. Music/Sounds: The Greenyworld Television fanfare plays over the logo along with some cartoon sound effects for Red jumping, Comet screeching, jumping on top and blinks. Music/Sounds Variants: * Sometimes, it’s none or the closing theme of the TV show. * On Four and X, there is no fanfare. * On some DecodeTV airings of season 2 of Mugman vs Red, this has the Samuel Kosch Television music! This is due to a poor plaster job. * A low/high tone variant exists. Availability: Common. Seen on The AstroblastFan5 Show, season 5 of The Bird Brothers, season 2 of The Astroblast Friends, season 2 of The Red and Comet Show and Cobby Gets Grounded. The still variant was seen on Eat Chocolate with Edd and episode 9 of The AstroblastFan5 Show. The ultra rare variant was seen on Pingu & Friends. The Saoirse and Stella variant was seen on several episodes of The AstroblastFan5 Show. The Delete and Digit variant was seen on season 2 of The Delete and Digit Show. The variant with the SKTV theme was seen on some DecodeTV airing of season 2 of Mugman vs Red. Scare Factor: None, this is a great logo. 8th Logo (September 21, 2016-April 2018) Nicknames: “Purple Static”, “AstroblastFan5 Static”, “Nature Cat”, “Nature Cat, Backyard Extraordinaire!” Logo: Same as the Sesame Street “Purple Static” in-credits, but Big Bird was replaced by Nature Cat, saying “Nature cat, backyard extraordinaire!”, the word “Children’s Television Workshop” was replaced by the AstroblastFan5 logo and text was modified. FX/SFX: Same as the Sesame Street in-credits, but Nature Cat replaces Big Bird and says “Nature cat, backyard extraordinaire!”. Music/Sounds: Same as the Sesame Street in-credits, but Nature Cat says “Nature cat, backyard extraordinaire!”. Availability: Seen on Sesame Sponge episodes from 2016 to 2018. This has also followed by the 7th logo. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The purple static, the creepy music and Nature Cat saying “Nature cat, backyard extraordinaire!” can startle some viewers, but it’s less scary than the 2000 Sesame Street in-credit. Minimal for those who are used to it. 9th Logo (November 22, 2016) Nicknames: “The Castle”, “The Yellow Castle”, “The AstroblastFan5 Castle”, “AstroblastFan5 Productions: Disney Style”, “The AstroblastFan5 Characters”, “Comet, Red, Saoirse and Stella” Logo: Same as the Walt Disney Pictures logo, but there are some diffrences: the background is blue, the castle is yellow, the words was replaced with the AstroblastFan5 logo and the word “PRODUCTIONS” (from the previous logo), there are Comet, Red, Saoirse and Stella (but she has a ponytail) on the castle. FX/SFX: Same as the Walt Disney Pictures logo, but exactly different! Music/Sounds: The Walt Disney Pictures theme. Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: Same as the Walt Disney Pictures logo. Category:Scratch.mit.edu Logos Category:AstroblastFan5 Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Greenytoons Logos